


destiny's joke, jaskiers heart at stake

by Thatonfiregarbagecan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, M/M, Slow Burn, atleast for as long as i can, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonfiregarbagecan/pseuds/Thatonfiregarbagecan
Summary: Jaskier expresses feelings for a witcher who eventually broke his heart.  The kiss came from the same mouth that hurt him deeply. Angst kinda, with it continuing later on after the shows last scene.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, its rough but hopefully itll get better, have some plans for this couple!

Why did he even try? Jaskier was tired and lonely, weakened after the fight with Geralt.  
A fight was it?   
There was no real discussion, Geralt yelled at him, turned away and Jaskier just let Geralt win and so he walked away to sing another day. The words stung more than any slap Jaskier had gotten from a spiteful lover, stung more than when he almost died from the Djin attack.   
That was also Geralts fault wasn’t it? He wanted peace and that meant Jaskier was to die.Jaskier started to weep as he got farther and farther away from the site of his heartbreak. That had to be what this was, heartbreak, or a bad aftertaste that would be left in his mouth for months, maybe years. How could he have let this happen? He was Jaskier! The greatest bard to grace this earth, and he allowed himself to be swept away and thrown away by some damn witcher who could never care about him it seems! Geralt hates his songs, his company, and his style! He should have seen it coming from day one. But when he first met him it wasn’t pure coincidence surely, surely it was destiny? Destiny playing a joke, Jaskier was realizing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He’s so beautiful.  
Scary, that's what Jaskier meant. Scary, yeah.   
Jaskier caught sight of a man who would change his life forever, some loner it seemed, who didnt even shout or jeer after his song was over, at this boring bar in the middle of nowhere,anything was worth exploring. Even dangerous strangers.  
He sauntered bravely, with a smirk on his face, this man had adventure and a great song written all over him, Jaskier would be damned by the gods if he missed his chance of knowing this big ol loner.  
“I love the way you just…. sit in the corner and brood” the bard looked the man up and down as best he could without being obvious. The man stared back with serious golden eyes that pierced Jaskier’s own heart it seemed. Oooh Jaskier was falling before this man even opened his mouth. Falling for his story he means. Yeah Jaskier was not the “love at first sight” kind of guy, barmaids to swoon, stable boys to catch, lords and mistresses to have fun with you know? This man was purely content for his next song, nothing more. He can admire the material can he not?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was absolutely feeling something about his new material. After seeing his attitude and fighting skills up close, Jaskier could not help but be amazed, be in awe of this warrior and his actual morals at work. A fighter who cared about the battles he fought? Unheard of, sure not the best writing material for adventure but he’d work with it.  
The witcher Geralt can say its unrealistic all he wants, but Jaskier can sense him getting closer and more comfortable around this bard. As he sang he turned around at the beginning at the chorus to see how Geralt was liking the song. He saw him with a slight smile, flustered Jaskier winked and turned back around before he was caught blushing like a fool.   
This was going to be a long journey back to town it seemed. They made it back and Jaskier was astounded by how the people liked his new song about Geralt, happier than ever he smiled widely and hugged Geralt before handing the witcher his fair share of coin.   
Jaskier probably drank too much ale that night since he felt eyes on him whenever he sang, usually no one looked at him, usually the audience would just go about their business. Only the witcher seemed to stare at him when he wasn’t paying attention.  
Even when he wasn’t singing. 

Jaskier was buzzed when he finally sat down next to Geralt at the table, the bar was quiet, the barmaid said to just shut up and drink already so he did. Looking down at Geralt's stone face felt, nice, to say the least. Maybe it was not exactly stone but simply calm. And stable as Jaskier sat down rather close even for Jaskier’s standards to Geralt.   
“What do you want?” Geralt was…. Blushing?  
“ just wanted to check up on my friend is all” Jaskier chuckled, he was getting caught up in his own world if he thought Geralt of Rivia was blushing because of some random bard.  
“Not friends, also move back its too hot for you to smother me” Geralt huffed and tried to scoot away, but Jaskier managed to grab the witchers shoulder and wink saying,  
“You do not know how lucky you are to have been the center of one of my songs!” he leaned back letting got but still sitting very close to the older man, “ i say i could make many more flattering songs in your honor if you let me accompany you on some more adventures?”  
“Absolutely not. Also i dont need flattering-”  
“Flattering got you this coin you-”  
“Flattering is for the ones that deserve it, like you-” Geralt got up quickly and grabbed his swords before leaving out the door.  
“Wait exscuse me?!” Jaskier stumbled as he almost tripped over his own feet trying to catch up to his supposed friend. His mind was reeling, did Geralt of Rivia just compliment him? In some way? No no, he must be truly drunk. “Please wait!”  
“Look bard,” Geralt was hopping up onto his beloved horse Roach, taking a last look at Jaskier for awhile.   
“Try and stay out of trouble?” he that time gave Jaskier a wink and an honest smile before riding off to who knows where.  
What was a bard to do?


	2. Thanks For the Help, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball leaves not just the castle a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly focused on the event of the ball, Jaskier and Geralt are the disasters we all know and love.

When a villager ran into Geralt asking for a monster to be taken care of Jaskier hoped that it'd be a great new story for him to write a song about. He did not expect that same villager to come into the bar he was relaxing at, rambling about how the witcher "died".

"PFFT, GERALT? DEAD???? Hahhhh no no simple man, my Geralt does not simply die so easily." Dear gods he just called Geralt his! Thank goodness Geralt was not here. If that man was here he'd have Jaskiers head for sure. it was an honest slip of the tongue! Honestly, Jaskier had no time for those kind of realationships, and neither did Geralt. Why is Jaskier even wasting his time on this silly thing anyway? The villager ignored it and started to tell his story, Jaskier wrote it down as fast as he could, leaving his thoughts behind him until-

Geralt came in busting the door open, covered in guts and blood.

"Damn that's kinda hot" Jaskier blurted out before he could think twice. what is going on in his mind?? Jaskier pulled himself together, at least Geralt did not hear his words over the gasps and cries of the bar's guests. Jaskier hoped anyway, if he did hear it, he did not make an effort to show he did. Geralt simply held his hand out for the coin he was owed. With the villagers happy, and Geralt living, Jaskier sauntered up to the older man a question in his eyes and a smile that was laced with mischief. Geralt knew that look and was already on his way out, no way was he getting away Jaskier thought, grabbing a piece of Geralt's hair since it looked the least gross part of Geralt to grab, and tugged. Before Jaskier could even speak Geralt turned around quick and had a fierce look in his eyes.

"i need you to go with me to a ball, its filled with booze and possible customers, mixed with beautiful women? c'moooonnnnn don't look at me like that!" Jaskier winked as he started to lead Geralt to where the baths were at the neighboring inn, "I would never lead you astray! This is a great opportunity for us both, i sing for all the snobbish lords and you get some coin" Geralt was surprisingly not fighting Jaskier in the slightest. Finally, Jaskier thought, his charms were finally wearing Geralt down enough for him to tolerate Jaskier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what exactly do you want out of me?" Geralt was obviously jostled and knew that Jaskier had a request up his sleeve. Jaskier was striding around the bath grabbing soaps and oils for Geralts bath when he was thinking of a good way to phrase what he needed.

"Yeah, well, Yeah, uh, somelordswanttokillmeandiwashopingyou'dhelp" Jaskier rambled on very fast as he did when he was nervous, he honestly did not want to appear as though he was using Geralt, he cared enough about the man to know that was not something he deserved.

"Repeat that for me please? Slower this time." Geralt sensed his unease it seemed and was patient to a point, Jaskier took a deep breathe.

"Uhm, some lords kinda wanna kill me, for uh, you know, bedding some of their daughters, wives, sons, husbands, some even mothers! none here have any good looking fathers to be honest. And well you see, you're real tough and great and so i was hoping you'd protect me from these mean men since I am you're best-est friend?" Jaskier smiled widely, and looked right into Geralt's eyes, he saw him think, saw them squint and his lips purse as he sighed and answered with a "hmm". Jaskier took it as a yes and almost skipped from happiness.he moved behind geralt to wash his hair since it was kinda covered in Guts, which wasn't in fashion anywhere as far as Jaskier was concerned so he started to gently wash Geralts hair with care. He saw the older man tense and then slowly ease up, and take a long deep breathe, Jaskier massaged his back and shoulders with some oil and mistakenly heard Geralt gasp and groan. yep, he did Not hear that out of the Witcher. Nope.

"Jaskier..." Geralt sighed, yeah Jaskier did hear that for sure, it became Burned into his memory. All Jaskier could do was finish his work and rinse the beautiful sounding man off with some warm water. "where did you learn to do that? it felt really nice." Geralt leaned back while Jaskier put back his supplies. almost dropping all of it when he heard Geralt get up out of the water.

"oh that ol' stuff? i just picked it up when i was travelling, i know its nothing compared to monster hunting but i find it heals the body and soul quite nicely, and what are you doing my dear?!" Jaskier was as red as a tomato as he felt Geralt up against his back, felt Geralt's slow heart beat up against his back, Geralt's chest was pressed up against his BACK. Geralt hmm'd and grabbed a towel from above Jaskier's shoulder.

"Grabbing a towel, _dear._ " Gods he just said that really close to Jaskier's ear and the bard almost wanted to do some obscenely dirty things to Geralt thanks to that growl of a statement. Alas Geralt moved away with a slight smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaskier was taking a break from singing at the ball when a little man came up to him demanding to see his ass to tell if he slept with his wife and before Jaskier could say anything to defend himself Geralt came up and grabbed the man by his shoulder, a serious look in his eye, but amusement in his voice.

"Sorry kind sir but this man here hasn't the reason to have any escapades like the one you're accusing him of." Geralt smiled and stood next to Jaskier rather close before grabbing Jaskier's waist with his left hand and with his right on Jaskier's chest.

"you see, I'm currently the one he's courting." to push Jaskier even further off the brink of insanity from this situation, Geralt proceeded to kiss Jaskier on the mouth with such ease as if it was no problem, and not the most insane thing he's done yet. As if Jaskier wasn't losing his mind and soul as the kiss continued after the now awkward man left them in this situation. Once Geralt stopped the kiss, which was a rather sweet and kind kiss, and let go of his hold on Jaskier he stepped back and looked at Jaskier with glee in his eyes, knowing this just made a mess out of the bard.

""uh, excuse me?? Yeah, uhm, what was that??" Jaskier had his hands on his hips and was blushing like a barmaid. opening and closing his mouth at a loss of words and just about passed out. He finally decided to look Geralt in the eye and put a finger up against the Witcher's chest. he was about to get onto Geralt for what he did when he got interrupted by Geralt himself.

" I saved you, its apart of the favor right? You're on your own for the rest of the party." he smirked and left Jaskier there about to scream with madness. Jaskier settled for covering his face and lowering himself into a low squat near squealing and giggling like a young girl. he couldn't believe this, Geralt of Rivia the Witcher just Kissed Jaskier as if it was nothing! he could still feel the older man's lips on his, oh all Jaskier could feel was giddy. 

He collected himself when he realized it meant nothing, obviously, it was all apart of this weird joke Geralt was on about, nothing more. Jaskier picked up his lute again, and began to stride up to the dance floor about to sing Fishmonger's Daughter, a fan favorite. As he sang the crowd was very responsive and even joined in at some points, Geralt was spotted, and Jaskier decided to playfully wink his way, not noticing the look on Geralt's face. When the song was over Geralt and Queen Calanthe seemed to be in a serious discussion, that couldn't lead to a peaceful night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah well now this is a mess, is all Jaskier could think when the whole fiasco that was the ball was over. Geralt even went and claimed the Law of Surprise like a total idiot, earning himself a damn child that he had no plan on helping raise. Jaskier was trying to catch up to Geralt after he had decided to leave the castle immediately it seemed. 

"Geralt wait up!" he was stopped and met with a stone cold Geralt, oh no. not now please, is all Jaskier could silently pray.

"Jaskier i won't be needing you around so just leave me be." It felt as though Geralt was spitting the words out as he inched closer to Jaskier angrier and angrier with each step. Jaskier grabbed his shirt before Geralt had the chance to take more control over this conversation. When Jaskier did so though Geralt seemed to only be slightly softer before stoning up again.

"you don't get to just say that! I- I need you Geralt." Jaskier's grip was tightening on Geralt's shirt with each syllable. Jaskier was starting to retreat though, that statement was too personal sounding, Gods." F-for the material for my work, of course, you know i need you for that. Don't leave me please?" Jaskier was trying to play this of as best he could. He only saw annoyance in Geralt's expression. Geralt pushed Jaskier off him and started to walk away when-

"Hmm?!" Geralt grunted when Jaskier pushed him against the wall, Once again grabbing his shirt, Looking into Geralt's eyes before, with a feeling Jaskier was trying to ignore, but didn't want to be left alone. Didn't want Geralt to walk away without him again, he knew he'd miss his, woodsy nature filled scent with hints of honey somehow. Geralt stared at Jaskier with unblinking confusion. crap, he wasn't saying anything. Geralt pushed him off and went on to walk away.

"Geralt-, wait! im sorry i, i didn't mean, i didn't mean to." Jaskier was trying to explain that it was just a joke, or something, but it was too late, he was gone. 

"stupid bard, stupid stupid." Jaskier picked up his Lute and decided to leave the other exit later hoping to not run into Geralt. he felt Broken, why, why did he feel this cursed way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! im finally putting together a proper plot i think so just you wait! making this the best i can, apologies for any grammar mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> look i know its rather short but if i can i will definitely add more and hopefully make it better :))) itll get saucy soon enough just give it time.


End file.
